Elie's Kiss
by Kaori-The-Golden-Samurai
Summary: The night came for Haru to finally tell Elie how she feels, but she's been acting wierd the whole night. Something strange is going on and Haru wants to find out. The story is more than the summary. I'll explain why the title is the way it is at the end o


A/N: This is my first story on my new account. My first one was Love Believer, and I decided to make this one because I want to try writing longer and more serious stories. I've had this idea for a long time and now I'm finally typing it! I would have started earlier, but I don't have enough time. Thank goodness for winter break!

It was a Saturday Night. The three heroes were staying a few nights at Rhythm Beach (I made that up). Haru and Elie were at a nice restaurant eating dinner while Musica was at a bar.

"Yummy, this chicken is really good!" Elie said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, the steak is nice too!" Haru said pointing with his fork.

The both of them had been friends for so long. After they first met at the arcade and officially met at the dog races. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if he never met her. He could be on this journey with only him and Plue. When his sword broke, he wouldn't have known where to get it fixed, and he would have never met Musica. There are so many things that could have never happened.

"You know, Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we never met." Elie said.

What a coincidence.

"Do you think I would be that same girl? Would I still be lost? I bet I wouldn't know as much about myself as I do now."

"I was just thinking about that earlier today."

"Oh, well what do you think?"

"I bet things would be a whole lot different."

"If you found out something horrible about me, like in my past, would you still like me?"

"Of course I will. What makes you think that?"

"I don't know."

It was silent after that. Why was she asking these strange questions? There could be something going on. She has been acting weird earlier today anyway. Most of the time she looked worried or she was quiet and alone. She seemed happy when she was with Haru though.

_I can't straight up ask her if there is something going on .If there is something and I ask, she might not tell me what's going on because she thinks I know! Aw man, this is getting confusing. _Haru thought.

"Come on, the night is still young. Lets go walk around the beach or something." Haru suggested.

"Okay, sure."

He left the money on the table and the both of them left the restaurant. It was a beautiful night. The stars seemed just a bit brighter. The sand on the beach was glistening like there were small pieces of gold hidden inside. The water had white violent waves crashing on the shore with the moon's reflection smiling on it. Elie looked beautiful as well, with her perfect figure wrapped tight in her black dress. Haru felt that he didn't even deserve to be in the same area with someone as gorgeous as her. He had scruffy silver hair and dressed like some punk without a home.

"It's nice nights like this where you don't want to go inside. I wish every night was nice like this. Of course all good things have to come to an end. " Elie said.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Oh, just something I made up."

She's being mysterious again. Asking all of these questions and saying strange things."

"Let's go." Elie said.

"Where? I thought you didn't want to go inside?"

"I just remembered that I have something very important to do."

They left the beach and went to the hotel. The city was so lit up at night. There were neon signs everywhere twinkling in the sky.

"Why don't you check on Musica at the bar?" Elie suggested.

"What? There are tons of bars in this city, how do I know which one he's at?"

"Just guess."

Then she took off running towards their hotel. What was going on? Haru didn't know what exactly he should do. Forget about Musica, Elie is more important.

A/N: So, did you think that was good? I hope this chapter made some sense. Why don't you make every one happy and send a review? It means more than it sounds!


End file.
